A God and a Princess
by Serena1234
Summary: Bella fell in love with Jasper when she met him the first time. But even though she loved him, she was together with Edward. After the accident on her birthday, the Cullen's left and Bella was left alone. Better summary inside :D


Bella fell in love with Jasper when she met him the first time. But even though she loved him, she was together with Edward. After the accident on her birthday, the Cullen's left and Bella was left alone. She knew about the Volturi and left for Italy, longing to be a part of the vampire world. They welcomed her with open arms and Aro adopted her as his daughter, turned her and made her a princess. This was 3 years ago. Now she's a singer as well, with a dying hope about the Cullen's ever missing her in their lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the songs. I'm just playing around.

Chapter 1

"Isabella?" I looked up from my book and smiled as Aro leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, father" I smiled and closed my book before I patted the bed I was sitting in. He walked over and sat down, smiling at me.

"So, is there something amiss?" I asked him and cocked my head. He patted my head and looked at me with those ruby eyes. I smiled at him, knowing that although we were both vampires and oddly enough looked similar, I had another diet, drinking only animal blood while he drank human blood. I resembled my father in a way I couldn't explain. We both had dark long hair although he had black hair just below his shoulders and I had dark mahogany down below my waist, almost at my bum. Our skin was also paler than the other remaining Volturi Kings.

Aro looked at me before he drew me onto his lap and placed his chin on my head. I smiled and relaxed. I loved my father and his mate Sulpicia, I loved her like a mother. "Whats on your mind, child?" Aro asked and I simply lifted my mental shield allowing him to see my thoughts. He smiled at the idea of making a song in honor of Sulpicia taking me in and loving me as the daughter she never had and in the same way honor Esme Cullen.

"That is an wonderful idea so yes sing the song at your concert tomorrow. You know that the whole family, guard and someone else." he trailed of and I glared at him.

"Who?" I demanded using the voice I usually only used when giving orders in the throne room.

"The Cullen's, sweetheart" he answered and the tone of his voice told me that he did not like it at all. I nodded slowly. I did not like it either.

"Where's mom?" I asked and tried to get up from his lap. "Dad, let me go. I wanna talk with mom." I grumbled and still tried to get up. Suddenly he released me and I stumbled forward. Yup, stumbled. Trust me to be the only vampire that could stumble. "dad.." I groaned and he laughed.

"She's outside in the garden" he laughed and I scowled at him. "I'll see you later, Isabella" he said with a smile and kissed my forehead before he left, still chuckling.

I shook my head and made my way to mom's garden. I found her by her roses and smiled. She was just like Esme, loving her flowers. "Hello mother" I said and watched her turn and smile at me. She was beautiful and her dark hair was in a bun with curls flowing down her face. Her blue dress was flowing. I had adopted her style and wore long dresses every day but unlike mother who used high heels, I used ballerina shoes.

"Hello sweetie" she smiled and looked at my dress. "You look amazing in white, princess" she said and winked at me. I giggled and looked at the roses.

"They're beautiful, mother" I said and she smiled once more, her ruby eyes shining.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now whats on your mind" she asked. I swear nothing goes by that woman.

"I have a new song and tomorrow I want you on stage along with" I swallowed "Esme Cullen when I sing it" Sulpicia nodded before she gave me a hug.

"I love you, my daughter" she said simply before looking at the time. "Now go, before your father and your uncles start tearing down the castle. I swear they'll destroy it one day in one of their tantrums. By the sound of it, its your father whos having a tantrum." she smiled at me again. "Go, princess. Its you who have to calm him down, I may be one of the wives but your rank is higher than mine."

I nodded slowly still not used to being a princess even if I had been one for 3 years. I sighed as I walked towards the throne room. Three years and not a peep from the Cullen's except for Esme. She went behind the family's back and contacted me two months after they left. I hadn't told her of me being a vampire and a princess, somehow I hoped to avoid it all together but tomorrow was my concert and they would be there.

I was deep in thought and didn't notice Jane until she placed my black hooded robe in my hands. I looked up and smiled. I put it on and she gave me my tiara. I groaned. "Do I have to..?" I asked already knowing the answer. She simply nodded but she smiled lovingly at me. I grumbled and placed it on my head. Then I pulled my hood up and entered.

"Why is the Cullen's coming to Isabella's concert tomorrow?" Caius asked or rather growled out.

Aro sighed and looked at me by the door. "I honestly don't know, but my best guess is that they're simply fans of "Principessa" but that is only a guess"

I sighed and dropped my hood as I made my way towards my throne. "You done being annoyed?" I asked.

Aro drew in breath. "No!" he huffed and glared at me. What did I do wrong? "I don't want the Cullen's here tomorrow, because I have to invite them over after the concert. I do not want them in these halls" he whined.

"Dad, stop it now!" I growled and noticed the grateful look Marcus sent me. Aro didn't stop so I had enough. I got up and pinched his mouth shut. "I said stop it." I grumbled before I excused myself from the room and headed towards my suite.

I growled as I saw Jane and Alec looking at me with sympatic eyes. "Don't. Just don't" I muttered and looked away from them. They hugged me suddenly and left me alone. Suddenly Jane came back and smiled. "There's a letter for you at your bed." she said hugged me again and left.

I entered my room and took the letter. It was Esme's familiar handwriting on the envelope. I smirked, she still believed that I lived in Forks but Charlie sent the letters in a new envelope and in Aro's name, to me.

_Dearest Isabella_

_Do you have any idea about how much I miss you? I haven't seen you in 3 years. I hope you get this letter before we leave for Italy. Alice and Rosalie got us tickets for the Principessa concert. After what I have heard of her music, its amazing, so happy and so sad at the same time, you heard about her? Jasper is still so worried about you, and so is Edward. Yes I know you don't love Edward but still, he's worried and he's moping. _

_I have to go now, I can hear Carlisle in the stairs._

_I love and miss you, Isabella_

_Love_

_Esme._

I smiled and grabbed my phone. Maybe it was time to actually let her hear my voice and let her in on my secret.

_You alone? -B_

a peep from my phone told me that Esme had replied.

_No, but I can call you when I am alone. -E_

_How soon would that be? I have plans in less than an hour. -B_

Yes I lied, because I wanted to hear her voice sooner rather than later.

_All right, I'll call you in 10 minutes. -E._

I smiled and laid down on the bed. I missed Esme. She was my second mother besides Sulpicia and I loved her. I heard a knock on my door and smiled when Jane entered and gave me my normal cloths, a gypsy outfit. Yeah I'm a sucker for The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I had started to wear Esmeralda's outfit. **(AN: Disney Esmeralda**)

"Thanks, Jane" I smiled.

"No problem, Isabella" She smirked as she said my full name.

I groaned. "Jane, its Bella or Isa for you. Not Isabella, unless Aro is nearby."

"But its too much fun annoying you" she said and smiled. I smiled back at her. I couldn't stay mad at her, she was my best friend. She turned around and I got dressed. She turned back as I snapped the bracelets on. "There" she smiled at me. "All done. By the way, you phone is vibrating" she giggled and left me to search for my phone. Aha there it was. Esme's name flashed at the screen.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, I miss you" Esme giggled.

I smiled. "Missed you too, Esme. Now how are you?"

….

**(A/N: You'll get to know the rest of the conversation in later chapters.)**

The concert. Oh fuck me. Way too many people here and not to mention that the Cullen family was there as well. Never the less I pulled my hood on and knew the light would shine of on my red contacts, and some parts of my face. The teardrop tiara which earned me my nickname, Principessa was blood red and sparkled in the lights. I waved at the crowd and offered a big smile.

"You ready to party?" I asked / shouted into my headset.

"YES!" they shouted. Fuck. Note to self, get better earplugs.

"Lix, start it" the way I said Felix's name on told him that the song that was up was "Turn Back Time" **(Turn back time by AQUA)**

"_Give me time to reason,  
give me time to think it through  
Passing through the season,  
where I cheated you_

I will always have a cross to wear,  
but the bolt reminds me I was there

So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night. For the night...

Claim your right to science  
Claim your right to see the truth  
Though my pangs of conscience,  
Will drill a hole in you

I seen it coming like a thief in the night,  
I seen it coming from the flash of your light

So give me strength,  
to face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time..  
I would stay for the night

The bolt reminds me I was there  
the bolt reminds me I was there

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night"

I smiled as I finished the song. It was my song to Rosalie for her past. I adored the beautiful vampire, but I also knew that she hated me. I looked up at the VIP stall and met Sulpicia's gaze. She smiled at me and I knew what song to sing.

"This song is called My Mother and its for my mother and her husband." I smiled up at Aro and Sulpicia.

"_It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me_

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean

I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing

A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I mean

Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are  
If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could… I would

My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean… that's who I mean

_I love you, mother"_

I smiled as I finished the song and looked at the crowd. Suddenly I met Edward's eyes. I growled and saw him flinch. Hmm odd. Well I can make him flinch even... Oh my God, Jasper Hale Cullen Withlock is here. I knew he could feel my emotions, but there was too many people here, so he wouldn't be able to pinpoint me. I smiled and let my gaze travel to his eyes and heard the intake of breath. He had seen my red eyes. By the Gods I love contacts. Esme was standing next to him and Carlisle had his arm around her. He was changed, he didn't have the happy face he usually wore around his family. I sighed and smiled brightly.

The music to Big Big Girl started and I smirked.

_I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
miss you much..._

I can see the first leaf falling  
it's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
like the way I'm feeling inside

I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
miss you much...  
Outside it's now raining  
and tears are falling from my eyes  
why did it have to happen  
why did it all have to end

I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
miss you much...

I nodded to Heidi who made her way towards Esme and Jane went up to Sulpicia. I had my honour song to them next. I saw Esme's shocked face but Carlisle nodded at her. He knew not to defy the Volturi Guard. She hugged him and went with Heidi. Esme followed Heidi and made it to the stage at the same time as Sulpicia. __

I have your arms around me warm like fire  
but when I open my eyes  
you're gone...

I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
miss you much...

I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do feel I will miss you much  
miss you much... 

I looked at Esme and Sulpicia with a smile. "You are both mothers and this song is a child's lullaby to her mother. Please listen to it and think of your children." I smiled at Sulpicia who grinned back at me, knowing the double meaning in my words. She was my mother as well and the one I had cried to when Edward left me in the forest. Esme was the mother I loved and still loved. The one feeding me, hearing me rant and scolded me when I acted silly. She was the one who made it clear for me that I had fallen for Jasper. She kept my secret and watched me love both men. She knew I never blamed Jasper for attacking me.

I smiled at them both and started to sing.

_Mama how do I begin  
To explain this situation we're in  
Angels heard the beautiful words  
That you prayed  
And showed me the way - to you_

And they knew you were in love  
So they sent me down from heaven above  
Angels cried and kissed me goodbye  
I was long gone - This is my song to you

Oh, my song could never be  
As sweet as the song you sing to me  
Oh, my love could never be  
As deep as the love you give - to me

When your fingers touch my skin  
And you kiss my lips and tickle my chin  
I breathe you in, oh Mama I'm where I belong  
This is my song - to you

Oh, my song could never be  
As sweet as the song you sing to me  
Oh, my love could never be  
As deep as the love you give - to me

Oh, one day I will be grown  
And I know I'll have a child on my own  
Remember me this way, cause some day  
I'll be long gone - singing my song to you

Oh, my song could never be  
As sweet as the song you sing to me  
Oh, my love could never be  
As deep as the love you give - to me"

I heard Esme sharp intake of breath when she saw who Principessa was. I shook my head and saw her close her mouth and simply smile at me. Sulpicia and Esme stood on stage until I was finished. I waved and got off stage, finally removing my earplugs. I moaned as I made my way towards the car, and slouched in the backseat.

"Tired?" Caius asked and smiled at me. I nodded knowing he meant how I was feeling. As a vampire I couldn't get tired other than emotional. "Let me guess, you really didn't like having the Cullen's there"

"No. Esme's presence was the only one I wanted there. But its no use, dad must invite them to the castle because that's polite." I shrugged and glared out of the window. Caius nodded and knocked lightly on the window, making the driver stat the car and head for the castle.

Once there I made my way to my rooms and dressed up in my white gown once more but kept the teardrop tiara. I braided my hair and threw on my hooded cloak. There I was ready to meet the Cullen's as a princess.

I knocked on the door to the throne room and Marcus opened the door. He smiled when he saw me, and offered me his arm. I kept my head down, took his arm and went with him to the thrones.

The Cullen's stood in front of the them and I shivered. Aro and Caius both kissed my cheeks and turned to look at them.

I saw Edward trying to get a reading of their thoughts, but thanks to me, that was quite impossible. When I became a vampire, I developed two gifts. One mental shield which is very powerful and I can use it in every possible way. And a more dangerous skill, control of the elements fire and air. Which placed me at an advantage when I wanted to intimidate. I sat down in my throne and nodded at Marcus who sat a little behind me. Jane and Alec was my personal guard so they stood right behind me. I knew Jane hated Edward for what he did to me, but she would only attack if he came close to me and my family.

Aro stood up ad smiled. "My dearest Carlisle, it's been too long" he said. I heard Caius and Marcus stifle a laugh. Aro turned and shot them each a glare before he turned back to the Cullen coven.

"The pleasure is all mine, Aro. We were in town to watch the Principessa concert and couldn't help but noticing that the Volturi was there as well."

I looked at Jasper while Carlisle spoke and noticed that he had started to read Aro's emotions. I knew that father was angry so I quickly got a gush of wind to swirl up in the room. That got his attention and I looked away.

"Princess?" I looked up at Caius who smiled at me. "Do you mind lighting the candles? Its getting quite dark in here" I smirked at his word understanding the meaning. He wanted me to give the Cullen's a warning, that the princess was a force to be reckon with. I nodded and gave him a brilliant smile, before I looked at the lights.

The Cullen's looked at me and so did the others. I merely concentrated and with a flick of my mind the candles were lighted. I heard the sharp intake of breath and simply smiled.

"My lord?" I heard Alice say and I looked at her under my hood. Aro smiled at her.

"Yes Alice?"

Alice swallowed and looked at me. "Who might that girl be and why is she being called princess?"

Aro smirked. "She is my daughter and therefor the princess of vampires."

"Well, if that's so, then why doesn't she talk? Its starting to get a bit creepy, not being able to foresee the outcome of the day, something is blocking me and I have a feeling that she may be the reason for it."

I smiled and looked at the pixie. Then I let my gaze travel to Esme. She knew who Principessa was, but she had no idea of who the Volturi Princess might be. I gave my hand to father and he nodded. "Show them, princess. Show them what a beautiful and amazing vampire you are" he whispered low enough for only us to hear.

"He's right, princess." Caius said. "Show them my charming and deadly niece"

Marcus nodded. "Show them the girl they left, and the girl she now has become. You are our princess and if they can't handle that, well screw them" Jane and Alec simply nodded and gave me a smile. I made my mind up and stood up and went to stand beside my father.

"I don't talk mainly because I don't see a reason to speak to the family who left me without even saying good bye" I said as I looked at them. Hm no one took a hint. I shook my head and took a step forward. Immediately Jane had her hand in mine and we walked down to stand in front of the Cullen's. I knew Alec was ready to use his gift if he had too.

"Carlisle Cullen, when I last saw you, you were a happy man. I wonder what changed you so"

I looked at Esme. "Hello, Esme." I simply smiled and saw her smile back at me. She hugged me and when she stepped back, she stood and jumped up and down.

I looked at Rosalie next and smiled at her. "I never was good enough for you? But thank you for getting Jasper out of the room." it clicked for her who I was and she stared at me. Jane growled at her.

"Hi Emmett. No big bear hugs for me today?" I asked and grinned. "By the way, I can so beat you in Tekken now"

"Alice" I simply said her name as I went by her.

I stood in front of Jasper and smiled at him, letting him feel my emotions for him, mainly the forgiveness and love ones. "I never blamed you, not once" I said and kissed his cheek.

Next I stood in front of the bastard who left me in the forest. I used my power over the air to levitate me and and create a tornado around us. "Isn't it Edbastard?" I asked and saw him flinch. "You left me in that forest. You blamed Jasper for attacking me, when the one I was in most danger from was you. I was you god damn singer and when I got that paper cut, you shoved your blood lust over at Jasper and blamed HIM! So that you could use him as a god damn reason to move. Jasper, the one with the most problems with the vegetarian diet." I snarled out and the tornado hit up speed at the same rate that my anger rose. I tore of my hood and the rest of them saw who I was.

"Bella!" the exclaimed and looked at me.

I simply looked at them before I got back on the ground panting with anger. Suddenly Edward grabbed my arm. "You Bella, is mine!" he growled out. I winced

"Get your hands of my daughter" Aro growled as he appeared at my side. Edward howled in pain as Jane used her power on him. Aro let her use it for a few moments before he stopped her. Unfortunately he had not let me go.

"Alec" I said and he nodded, using his gift to cut of some of the feelings in his hands. I concentrated and let fire burn on one of his fingers. I hear his gasp when he saw it and the same moment he released me, Marcus had his arms around me, Aro crouched in front of me, I stopped the fire and hid my face in Marcus's robes.

"How dare you attack me, Isabella? I'm your soul mate" Edward growled and I winced. He crouched and glared at me. Then he jumped over father, knocked Marcus to the ground and fell atop of me, and I screamed.

AN :

By the gods its good to be back in the writing phase. I love writing, and finally I might get A race against time up and running again. **Blushes**

The songs used in this chapter is:

Turn back time, Aqua

Big Big Girl, Emilia

My mother, chipettes

Sarahs song, Sissel kjyrkjebø

Bella's cloths and her tiaras

Bella's tiara : .

Bella's dress ch1 : .

Bella's teardrop tiara: .com/resources/products/image1/003088/teardrop_


End file.
